1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gift container which includes a decorative housing and a greeting card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, gifts have been given within decorative covers, e.g. paper, along with additional enhancements, such as bows, ribbons, and fillers. A greeting card, addressing the occasion for the gift, would be included. This has resulted in the gift-giver having to make separate purchases for each of these items. Also, the gift-giver would have to employ some packaging skills in order to assure a neat and attractive final product. Usually, left-over materials, such as paper and ribbons, would have to be disposed of or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,437 to Lande and EP 455 048 to Lo Duca disclose boxes containing supplemental tops which contain writing. In the Lande box, the supplemental top abuts and rotates around one of the sides, the box does not contain a wrapping design, and there is no three-dimensional decoration affixed to the supplemental top. These observations apply to the box of Lo Duca. Additionally, the box of Lo Duca is not disclosed as being a gift box, but rather a box for the transportation of pharmaceuticals.